Cosplaying SakuChan
by SilverxWolf
Summary: When Sakura moves in with Sasuke he has no clue what she has planned for him. Rated M: Sex, Cursing, and Suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No i do not own Naruto. But this plot line is mine. **

Chapter 1: Moving In

So it was just a normal day at the Uchiha household where 18 year old Sasuke lives alone, but his girlfriend Sakura is moving in today. He honestly can't wait, she's tall , skinny, and has all the right curves in all the right places, tone legs and stomach, long mid waist pink hair. Only thing he didn't realize was she has a few surprises for him and this is where our kinky love story begins.

"Sakura how many boxes do you have?" yelled Naruto as he helped her and Sasuke move her stuff. "Just about 15, not too many." She replied like it wasn't even close to a lot. Naruto groaned only on the 5th box and all of them weigh so much too. She laughed as she carried one herself and they soon got all the boxes into Sasuke's bedroom. She took the one side of the dresser and half of the closet to herself and put her clothes away while the boys were in the living room playing the Xbox 360. She giggled as she thought about what she had in store for Sasuke, all those various cosplay outfits and skimpy sexy lingerie hidden under her jeans on the bottom drawer, knowing he wouldn't bother looking there. Since it was her day off tomorrow she decided to start the fun there. She took a shower and changed into a black cami and black short shorts for pj's and headed out to the living room where the boys were.

"Sasuke, can I make dinner?" she asked as she hung over the couch behind him arms lightly around his neck. He nodded as he was distracted with "Modern Warfare 2" . She rolled her eyes and took Naruto's controller and snuck up and killed Sasuke before throwing it back at the complaining Naruto, who was now laughing hysterically. "Sakura!" Sasuke bitched. She waved him off and went to go cook some chicken and fries. After dinner Naruto headed home and gave Sakura a goodbye hug whispering "don't get pregnant" earning a playful slap across the back of his head.

They headed into the bedroom and Sasuke closed the door and headed for a quick shower. Sakura flipped on the T.V roaming through the channels waiting for him to get out and oh how surprised she was. He came out hair dripping and only his waist covered in a black towel. She blushed slightly at the sight before he came over and dropped his towel to reveal…..his boxers. Oh what a tease he was. She "hmpf-ed" and then said "you tease" he popped an eyebrow and laughed before kissing her lightly and saying "Let's just sleep for tonight" Her eyes widened. "You're kidding, you NEVER want to just sleep!" She yelped astounded. "Yes I'm serious" he replied half asleep already. ….Boy he is no fun.


	2. Maid Sakura

**A/N: welps i decided to post another chapter in the same day to see if this helps. Review plz. ^^**

Chapter 2: Maid Sakura

When Sakura woke up Sasuke was already gone for work he worked till 4 today a short mission nothing big and she had off for the week. Which is why she moved in this week and planned to give Sasuke a big surprising week. She went for a shower and shaved in all the shaving needed places. Washed her hair and conditioned with Strawberry scented and matched it with Strawberry scented soap. She then changed into a black lacy bra and see through black lacy underwear. Then she went into her bottom drawer and pulled out the black and white skimpy maid cosplay dress. Pulling on the tight low cut dress with the poofy skirt part that just barely covered anything along with a black and red lacy neck chocker, and black fingerless gloves with white bows and then 5 inch black heels to finish off the look. She tied her hair up in a messy sexy ponytail and then started cleaning. She made the living room look all nice but made she not to work her ass off then she cleaned the bedrooms and then the hallway.

Sasuke came home to see all the curtains closed and the door unlocked but closed as well. He walked in to the sight of Sakura in a very skimpy maid dress looking quite editable and she turned around and gave him a low bow and purred out in a low seductive voice "Welcome home Master Sasuke" He almost died there. Almost. She was in for it. She then came up to him and took off his coat making sure her nails hit his shoulders lightly in just the way he likes them to. She then turned around and hug up the coat, she turned around and asked in that low purring voice "What would you like for dinner?" while roaming her eyes down him. "You" he replied. She smiled and then said "Yes master now where shall you have this…dinner" He groaned at her voice impatient and then she dropped her duster and said "oh woops" before turning around and bending over right in front of him giving him a nice view of her ass. He growled realizing she did that intentionally as she took her time to straighten back up.

She then set it on the table and said "Well Master?" he picked her up and she squeaked in surprise and he slapped her lightly on the ass after throwing her over his shoulder. "I think it's time for your thank you for cleaning." He smirked and then carried her up the stairs to his room and threw her lightly on the bed. He started to undress himself when she crawled over and grabbed his shirt and pulled it off for him bringing her nails against his chest making him groan and the bulge in his pants grow at her closeness. "Now Master I'm here to do that …for you" She whispered in his ear giving it a light lick. He kicked off his shoes quickly leaving him in his pants. She made slow work of them grabbing the zipper between her teeth and pulling it down that way making her look all the more delectable. He lightly growled to show his impatient-ness. She just looked up at him with those lusty green eyes and then pulled his pants off leaving him in his boxers. She said "my my looks like someone wants to play and pulled off his boxers and ran a finger down the underside of his length making him hiss in pleasure. He pulled out her ponytail and then slid off her tight dress leaving her pale skin to contrast against the black.

He then undid her bra and pulled her underwear down. He bit her neck and she moaned in pleasure, and he drew circles on her thighs. "What were you planning today?" he asked her huskily his hands now roaming and touching her, driving her crazy. "N-Nothing M-Maste- Ahh!" She didn't get a chance to finish as he inserted a finger into her, surprising her. "Now Saku dear don't lie." He growled and bit her neck lightly and then kissed her down to her collar bone. Her breathe hitched and she rasped out "T-this I p-planned for this" He smirked and then inserted another finger moving them in and out and kissed her cheek before claiming her mouth. He removed his fingers after she came and then pushed himself into her slowly the way she likes before moving out and slamming into her roughly. She cried out in pleasure and gripped his back with her nails and clawed him down his back he hissed he loved how her nails felt against his skin and she kissed his neck and bit him on his shoulder. He pushed down her wrists and dominated her making her hot and panting in pleasure. "S-Sasuke!" She cried out as he brought her to her peak once more. Not wanting it to end yet he slowed down his pace and then flipped her over to take her from behind. Sliding into her wetness once again he groaned he loved how she was always tight. He slammed into her roughly and stayed still for a second to kiss her shoulder lightly before removing and repeating that movement hitting her sweet spot causing her to cry out his name once more. He loved the way her voice sounds screaming his name. He vowed to himself he'll never let anyone take her the way he does, never let anyone else touch her this way.

He switched their positions once more she was on top. He watched her chest as it moved up and down with her motions. His hands on her hips helping her until she smirked and grabbed them and pushed them down and then whispered "My turn." And thus the rest of the night the neighbors learned his girlfriends and his names.

The next day Sakura met the neighbor lady and said "Hi my name is_" "Sakura oh sweetie I know, you guys try to be a lil quieter next time, my kids were asking about the noises." Her eyes widened and she blushed brightly.

THE END of Ch. 2


	3. Cop Sakura

**A/N: Hey everyone this is the next chapter! duhh haha i'm stating the obvs. there. But Thank you for the reviews i loved all of them. Review more plz.**

**P.S : I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3: Cop Sakura

The next morning she woke up sore from the night before and showered and went to go play on the Xbox 360 not that she'd ever let Sasuke know she likes the "Halo" and "Assassin's Creed" games. Sakura popped in "Halo 3" and started playing she was almost done with the solo game on legendary, when Naruto walked in and screamed "HOLY SHIT SAKURA PLAYS HALO!" making Sakura jumped up and then screamed back "SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTO!" and he jumped down on the couch next to her and grabbed the other controller and then said "Lets go to matchmaking" and she rolled her eyes and saved her game. "Fine but you CANNOT tell Sasuke" she replied with pleading eyes. "Okay fine by me" He gave her a big foxy grin and she laughed. "When is he coming home anyways?" She asked. "Overnight mission all of a sudden, he'll be home tomorrow at noon, probably bored it's just a guarding mission." He replied. "Oh okays cool" she replied and then switched on the matchmaking selection. Together they ranked up and killed a bunch of online people laughing and having fun. He stayed till midnight before leaving her with a hug and telling her "Hinata's coming over tomorrow or else I'd suggest an all night "Halo" fest." She laughed and hugged back. "Some other time okay?" He nodded excitedly.

Sakura went to sleep after 2 hours more of 'Halo 3' and beating the solo game. She went to bed relatively happy with herself. The next morning she woke up around 10 am and cussed cause she's late to wake up and get dressed the way she wanted to surprise Sasuke. Pulled out a dark blue bra and matching thong with a black trim she ran into the shower and then pulled on her undergarments before going into that lovely bottom drawer once more. Pulled out a crisp small button up navy blue shirt and tight leather pants and some knee high black shiny leather boots with 7 in. heels she grabbed her black belt and handcuffs that she hooked onto the belt along with a fake police cop hat. She put on some black eyeliner on the bottom lid and blue on the top with some glittering mascara and then clear lip gloss on her lips.

She turned off all the lights and closed the windows then stood on the ceiling once she noticed Sasuke's chakra signature. He opened the door and closed it behind him and turned around to lock it. Which is when she landed behind him and shoved his chest into the door and then said "Sasuke Uchiha you're arrested." He straightened up as she hand cuffed him. "For what?" he yelped not realizing it was her. "For being just too damn sexy. It's dangerous to have you out in the open, you're just too sexy all the girls faint or jump you." He smirked. "So officer Saku-chan what jail will I be going to and what's my punishment." She got up to his ear and said "The bedroom now, and your punishment is sex, they let you off easy…. Or shall I say hard?" she smirked as she lightly skimmed the bulge in his pants.

She guided him down the hallway and up the stairs a tad bit roughly like a real cop and then she locked the bedroom door and handcuffed him to the bedpost with both handcuffs that she had. "hey, hey Sakura now that's not fair" he whined to her. "quiet boy I'm the cop." She said. "now I think you need to be strip searched mister." She sexily crawled ontop of Sasuke and then ripped off his shirt and then worked at his pants and cut his boxers with a kunai. Lastly the shoes and then she crawled back up clothes on and sat on his stomach lightly running her abs down his tone sexy abs and licked and bit his ear before slowly undressing herself in front of him. "This is what you get when you get so sexy mister, trouble just follows you." He groaned at the sight wanting to undress her himself.

She tugged off her pants and left him with the sight of her nicely rounded ass since she was wearing a thong. After that she slowly unbuttoned her top and then out came the sight of her dark blue bra, making him swallow. She then crawled ontop of him and said "Bad boys don't get to play, they have to watch and have fun with just that" and then winked at him. He groaned realizing that she was NOT going to let him touch her. She slid her hands down his chest and then leaned down pressing her chest against his just that thin bra between him and her. Then she lightly drug her nails up the inside of his thighs, knowing that drove him nuts. He felt a shiver go down his spine as soon as her nails touched him she was going to drive him up the wall. Then right when she was about to take off her bra…. "SASUKEEEE!" Was all of a sudden heard along with the front door being busted open, Sakura yelped and quickly un-cuffed Sasuke before running into the bathroom.

Naruto busted in the room right as he finished pulling up his pants completely wrecking the mood. "oooh shit" Naruto said slowly and then yelled "You were about to get laid!" and Sasuke growled and smacked him hard upside the head. "What do you want dobe it's the middle of the night." Clearly agitated at the fact sex was just in his reach and Naruto took that away from him. "Well honestly I was wondering if you had any ramen." and that's when the bathroom door busted open to reveal a now dressed Sakura. "you mean you came HERE just for fucking ramen at midnight?" she growled. "yes" he squeaked realizing now just how big of a mistake that was. "I'm going to castigate you." She threatened. He went up to Sasuke who explained what exactly that meant in which she was going to remove his balls and probably not in a very nice way either. His eyes went wide and then he ran out the door, down the steps and down the street.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled "now where were we?" she asked sweetly. He smirked and said "oh about here" and pushed her onto the bed and was about to cuff her up when there was a knock at the window. Sakura blushed at being caught by the ANBU in the position they were in. "Why can't I get laid in peace?" Sasuke whined before opening the door. "Sasuke Uchiha sorry but Tsunade needs Sakura now." and then he jumped away before Sasuke could strangle him. Looks like someone wasn't getting laid tonight. He groaned and fell back on the bed.


End file.
